A user device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, a mobile phone, etc.) may be required to be provisioned and activated in order to receive a service (e.g., a voice service, a data service, a payment service, etc.) via a service provider network. The user device, when provisioned, may be associated with a number (e.g., a mobile directory number (MDN), etc.) that allows the user device to receive the service via the service provider network.